What Happened?
by Kakiyou
Summary: Kina Kay and Crystal find the boys very cute, but what happens when they get together and something happens to the girls that no one can explain? PLEASE REVIEW ITS MY FIRST FANFIC! rated r for later chapters. hope you like.
1. Default Chapter

**What's the point!**

A girl with sliver hair sat in a tree watching a boy with black hair shape like flames slice a tree into saw dust.  Kina was her name, she had sliver hair and fiery red eyes.  She was about 5 feet tall and her outfit was this: she wore a black kimono with blue dragons on it.  Her hair was down and she had a samurai sword tied to her side.   She had a bad attitude towards people that were happy and bubbly.  She liked to be alone more that anything.  She had 2 sisters Kay and Crystal. Those 2 were well, what she hated, the happy go lucky type.  Kina was the serious type and very cocky. Crystal was 13, Kay was 16, and Kina was 20.  Kina watched the boy with great interest.  He was very cute, and she couldn't help but feel that way.  Out of no where Kay dropped down right in front of Kina, scaring the crape out of her and causing Kina to fall out of the tree and right on top of the boy, his name was Hiei.  Hiei looked up at her in annoyance.  Kina blushed deeply and muttered a quick apology before scrambling up and glaring up at her sister, who was laughing hysterically.  Blue fire began to surround Kina as hey eyes glew a bright red. "How dare you, you little brat." Kina said through gritted teeth.  Kay stopped laughing abruptly and stared at her sister, fear written all over her face.  "Kina, chill out, I got the point, no need to get drastic now."  Kay said hastily.   Hiei got up and looked at the two with a cocked eyebrow.   "Hn." Was all he said before turning and leaving.  Kay took advantage of that and said, "Uh kina your boyfriend is leaving."  Hiei wheeled around in anger.  "WHAT!" he yelled.  "Well she's been fallowing you for the past 3 weeks so I figured that she was your girlfriend." Kay said slyly.  Kina blushed a deep red and lowered her head to hide it.  She could feel his gaze upon her and she looked up into crimson eyes and blushed a deeper red.  "Hmmm, come with me." Hiei said taking Kina by the arm and started to walk with her further into the woods.    He stopped and looked behind them and saw that Kay was following them.  "Did I invite you to come?!" Hiei asked and evil look in his eyes.  Kay sweat dropped and did the little cat thing Botan always did when she was caught, and ran the other direction. 

          "Uh, where are you taking me?" Kina asked in a small voice after a while.   Hiei smirked evilly making Kina shiver in fright. "You'll see." Hiei said leading her through several different trails and finally to a small hut.  Kina froze in her tracks in fear.  She didn't want to know what he had in store for her in there.  Hiei pulled harder on her arm, ushering her further.  Kina looked up at Hiei nervously.  Hiei didn't look down at her he just kept walking.

  Kina cursed wildly in her mind at her sister for getting her in this situation.   She heard Hiei laugh lightly.    

  Kina growled at him, "What's so funny?"  Again Hiei didn't say anything.   Kina sighed, she liked him, a lot, but did he feel the same.  Gah, probably not, why would Hiei, the forbidden child, love her, Kina the demon with 2 faces, human and demon.  Kina looked down at the ground, plus, he barely even knew her, plus she also landed right on top of him, that didn't help at all.   Hiei lead her inside and let go of her arm. 

          ~~~~~mean while~~~~~

Kay sat with Crystal watching Yuske and Kurama train.   Crystal was basically melting over Yuske. While Kay was staring non-stop at Kurama.  Kay had dark blue hair to where it was almost black.  And had golden eye that turned gray when she was mad.  Her hair went to the middle of her back and she wore a yellow kimono with blue lighting on it.  Crystal had green hair that went to her shoulder and had golden eyes like Kay. She was shorter than Kay bye about a head, she wore a kimono that was green with yellow flowers.  Her eyes turned green when she got made.  Crystal looked up to Kay and once in a while, Kina.

~~~~~~~Back with Kina~~~~~  

          Kina sat in the corner looking a crossed the room at Hiei.  He was looking the other direction.  Kina smile and quietly crawled over to him. Hiei turned his toward her when she finally made it over to him.  "You are very slow you know that." He said his voice cold as ice.  Kina shivered, but she ignored it. She reached out and touched the spot where his jagan eye was.  Hiei grabbed her hand and growled at her showing her his fang.   Kina slinked back slightly but stayed where she was.   Her eyes were soft as she looked at Hiei.  She felt so safe near him, so….. GAH!! What was she thinking!  Hiei would never feel the same!  Kina turned her head to the side, looking down at the floor.   "Hiei why did you bring me here?" she asked, dreading the answer she might get.   

authors notes: Ha, ha, haaaa! Cliff hanger! Hope you guys liked it.       

Oh yeah you guys are probably wondering why Hiei had laughed, well that's because he had read Kina's mind when she was cussing at her sister.

**Hey!**

Hiei blinked few times before answering. "I brought you here so you would chill out." Kina moved her head so that her bangs and some of her hair were covering her face.  "Oh…well…thanks." She whispered.  "Hn. Don't tell me you thought that I brought you here because I liked you or possibly LOVED you?" Hiei asked as if the thought was utterly out of the question.  Kina shadowed her face with her hair even more.  "No, I… did not." Kina lied feeling a burning prickling feeling at the corner of her eyes.  'Damn it I'm being weak!" she yelled at herself in her mind.  She looked up at Hiei her face cold but she had an evil smirk.  "You know what Hiei, I like-no I love you. But hell knows what you feel!" she yelled getting up.  Hiei cocked an eyebrow at her sudden out burst.  "Are you done yet, cause I would seriously like to get some sleep."  Kina blushed, and looked the other direction.  "Yes I'm done, s-sorry Hiei."  She sat down next to him and watched him fall asleep.  He looked really cute; too bad she couldn't have him…or could she?  She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.  When she looked into Hiei's eyes, what she saw almost scared the living daylights out of her.  His eyes were open.  Kina backed away slightly.  "Uh…I'm sorry." Kina mumbled blush furiously.   Hiei grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him so they were about and inch apart from each other.   "Where do you think you are going?" he asked.   Kina didn't say anything, just sat there.  "Well?" Hiei asked annoyed.   "N-no where." Kina answered her voice getting a little shaky.   "You know what I am going to do?" Hiei asked smirking; his jagan eye was starting to glow.  Kina tried to pull away but failed.   "Hey-hey what are you planning to d-" but she was cut off by Hiei's lips on hers.   Kina's eyes widened in surprise, and she stiffened.  Hiei backed away, smiling, "I'm going to teach you what the cost is for kissing a forbidden child."  He kissed her again, harder this time.  Kina tried not to give in, but yet once again, Hiei won.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. 

^_^ Sorry had to end it there.  But any ways hoped you guys liked it.  I need to know what your opinion is so that I can change what ever seems off hand. 

**The 4 Amulets **

Kay smiled as she realized Kurama was looking up at her.  She also saw that a young man stood in a tree near them.  Korma, a blue dragon, and Kina's closest friend.  Korma had light blue hair and dark ruby eyes.  He was about 6 feet tall and very muscular.   He was in his human appearance; his normal appearance is the blue dragon.  Korma was basically in love with Kina.  She had already died for him in order to save him from sear death.  And Korma had brought her back.   Kay turned her attention back to Kurama who was still looking up at her.  Kay jumped down to meet Kurama blushing furiously. "Hello, Kay, my name is…" but he was cut off by Kay. "Kurama, I know your name." Kay smiled cutely and hugged Kurama.  Realizing what she had she done broke from the hug laughing lightly and rubbing the back of her head,  "Uh sorry I didn't really mean t-" but she was cut off when Kurama took her hand and pulled her to him hugging her back.  Kay's face reddened even more.   She smiled any way and wrapped her arms around his waste.  She felt very warm and safe with him.  He smelled like roses, it was a nice smell.  Kay heard giggling behind her.  Kay turned her head in the direction of it.  Crystal was laughing on the ground her face as red as an apple, Yuske on top of her tickling her.  "Grrrrrr…..GET OF MY SISTER YOU PERVERT!" Kay yelled lighting coming down behind her and her eyes going gray.   Yuske smiled and quickly got off Crystal.  Kay turned her attention back to Kurama. Kay handed Kurama a small yellow stone.  Kurama blinked in confusion.  "This is called an amulet, my sisters all have it as well and so does Kina's closest friend, Korma the blue dragon, and no he is not related to Seri you blue dragon." Kay added seeing the look on Kurama's face.  As if on cue Korma jumped down from his stop on the tree.  Crystal jumped up and hugged him yelling, "Hey Korma how you doing." "Any way as I was saying Kina has one I have one and so does those 2 over there, Kina has a red one, I have a yellow one, Crystal has a green one, and Korma has a blue one.  If we are to give our amulets to the ones we fall in love with we are to be with them forever, or until the love you hold for that person dies."  Kay continued looking very irritated.       

**No**

Kina smiled as she hit Hiei after he had kissed her.   "You baka, how dare you kiss me with out getting my pro-" But once again she was interrupted by Hiei.  He had grabbed her by the waist and kissed her harder.   Kina pulled away from him gasping for air and glaring at Hiei.  "I told you, you have to pay for kissing a forbidden child." Hiei said and he kissed her again this time she didn't hit, nor did she pull away.  'This isn't right I shouldn't be doing this, what about Korma I can't not until he's found some one else.'   Kina slowly broke the kiss; got up and started to walk towards the door.    "Hn. Where do you think you are going?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow.  "Sorry Hiei but you're going to have to make other plans for tonight." Kina stated and walked out the door leaving a shocked Hiei behind her. 


	2. No Part 2

OMG! I forgot I had this on here! OH please forgive me for not writing more I thought I had deleted this because it was one of my horrible stories! But if you guys would like to see some better ones check out my other user name JessieKitsune. I have a few stories on Hiei there . Ok now lets try and spice this up a bit!

**No** – Part 2

Kina walked through the darkening forest, her head bowed against the blaring wind that hissed evilly into her ear. Her knees were weak from the experience she had just felt a few hours ago. Oh how she hoped that Korma didn't know about it, or found in that sense. How stupid she was, how incredibly idiotic she had been to go along with that little pipsqueak of a youkai. Kina leaned against a tree, out of breathe and very cold.

"I'll just rest for a bit, then I have to keep going." She whispered to herself as she sat upon the damp and freezing ground. She watched as the rest of the sun disappeared from the horizon before her. She should have brought her robe with her. Yawning, Kina folded her arms across her chest, becoming a bit drowsy, she feel asleep.

Kay sat in the shrine her and her sisters lived in. Kina was late, very late, and Kay was starting to get worried. She wasn't the only one. Korma stood out side pacing back and forth across the wooden porch, waiting for Kina's return.

'Where is she, where is she?' He thought to himself as he paced, he eyebrows knitted together with concern. Korma could feel his heart pounding within his chest with anxiety. He looked out into the forest, which lies just before the shrine. Korma blinked, now noticing a bulky outline heading straight for the shrine. Korma instinctively reached for his katana, ready to fight. But as the figure drew closer, it was clear to see that it was not one person, but two. He watched, eyes straining to see who it was. The bulk stopped and slowly placed a limp outline into the light, then turned, and disappeared. Korma made certain that the danger was out of sight before focusing upon the form that lay sprawled on the dirt. As his eyes focused, Korma felt the blood in his very body along with is heart, freeze as fear gripped him. There laying on the ground, silver hair playing across the pale face, lay…

"KINA!!" Korma screamed in utmost fear as he dashed toward her. He dropped to his knees and leaned over the half frozen form. Hurriedly her took off his kimono top and wrapped the figure within it.

"Kina hold on ok just hold on," Korma whispered, "KAY HELP! Kay!" Korma yelled shrilly.


End file.
